Climb Ev'ry Mountain
}} Climb Ev'ry Mountain is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Head down to Bitter Springs which is located east of the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse. If you follow the road east of the New Vegas Medical Clinic all the way, Bitter Springs should be just to the north near the end of the road, when the road curves north. Talk to Captain Gilles who should be located in a tent behind the infirmary up the slope to the back of the town. Ask her about Bitter Springs and she will mention that someone is picking off her people at night. Pursue the issue, and she mentions that 8 refugees and 3 NCR troopers have been killed, always by a single bullet to the head. She knows the assassin is hiding up in the caves somewhere but she doesn't have the manpower to go searching for him. After conversation, the quest marker points to an area slightly northwest of Bitter Springs, almost directly east from Bloodborne cave. The easiest way to reach this place is to head up behind the NCR tents until you reach the second Great Khan supply cave. Facing the entrance, hug the wall left of the cave and head back towards Bitter Springs. You should be unsuccessfully climbing a steep hill. Soon enough you will be able to fall onto a large rock attached to this hill. Get on the rock then continue trying to climb the hill while moving forwards and falling down onto some more rocks. You'll reach flat ground after the rock and can head towards the marker. You'll find a valley full of some small rocks. Hug the right wall of this valley until you can see a very slim opening in 2 large, gray rocks. Also, when you get to a rock that has a small tree growing on it, look directly to the north and you should be able to see the opening leading up to the cave. Alternatively, an easier way to get to the cave is as follows: North of Coyote Tail Ridge, there is a Great Khan graveyard. Facing west, run up the hill, turn north once you reach the top, and head straight to the cave. If you already discovered the Bloodborne cave, go east from it and search for a Coyote tobacco chew bush. It should be almost on top of the quest marker. If you look up hill, you will see a path going up, this path leads to the cave. Once inside the cave, a Great Khan known as Oscar Velasco will talk to you after setting a few steps into the cave. If you're disguised as NCR or have Boone as a companion, he will shoot on sight. Picking the first conversation option will immediately turn him hostile. Asking him if he is the assassin will get him to divulge his opinion of the "refugee camp". You learn that he is trying to exact revenge upon the NCR for killing his family during the Bitter Springs massacre. Passing a speech check of 50 will allow you to persuade him to either leave peacefully or exact revenge upon the people responsible, the NCR. He will run off to Camp McCarran and undoubtedly get killed, resulting in bad Karma. The best option is to persuade him to head back to Red Rock Canyon. He will give you a key which unlocks the gates in the Great Khan Supply Caches located around the mountains, also resulting in good Karma. The cave has two ammunition boxes with a small amount of .308 caliber rounds. There is also a locked gate at the entrance of the cave; the key unlocks this, leading to a Great Khan Supply Cache (the item, not an extra cave), some scrap metal, a hunting rifle, another ammunition box and a footlocker containing a small amount of drugs. Head back to Bitter Springs and talk to Gilles again and tell her you have solved her problem. This completes the quest. Quest stages Notes * Outside Oscar Velasco's cave is a location with a good view of the northern end of the map and New Vegas. * Wearing NCR attire, Brotherhood of Steel attire or having Boone follow you causes Oscar to become hostile, and he will fire a 40mm grenade launcher at you as you walk in. Fortunately he never has more than four 40mm rifle grenade rounds. Having Boone wait outside the cave will avoid the latter problem. * If the quest is completed by passing the Speech (50) check, Oscar Velasco can be seen walking towards Red Rock Canyon. * If he is convinced to take his revenge on Camp McCarran, the next time you enter the camp, he will show up there and attack the forces of the NCR with a mere knife. Behind the scenes The quest name is a reference to The Sound of Music song, Climb Ev'ry Mountain (1959). Bugs Even if you've been to the cave on top of the mountain and completed the quest, you'll get the reward, but the quest will still be active in your Pip-boy as if you haven't completed it. Completing the quest No, Not Much should open up the Captain Gilles' dialogue tree about Oscar, even if you previously spoke to her and the option to tell her about Oscar was not available. Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Drauß' vom Berge komm ich her es:Escala Toda Montaña ru:Горы, только горы